Funbari Nights
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Serie de shots de noches en el minshuku.


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center" /p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center"Funbari Nightp  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" align="center" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Era la noche perfecta para ponerse al día con el descanso. El edredón estaba suave y tibio, las luces apagadas –ni una sombra podría reflejarse- , la habitación en un silencio de fondo de mar.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Satisfecho, Yoh Asakura se encontró a sí mismo semi-despierto en un momento y entendió que era momento de cambiar su posición horizontal actual a una más cómoda. De modo que giró de izquierda a derecha, estirando su cuerpo al máximo y sin abrir los ojos ni por un segundo, disfrutando el hecho de que -de alguna forma- sabía que era demasiado temprano para levantarse, y la noche le pedía a silenciosos gritos que continuara allí, durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"En el momento que cambiaba el lado que reposaba su cuerpo, levantó su brazo libre en el aire, muy por encima de su torso, y lo dejó caer en el futon. La caída dolió, y eso no estaba previsto que pasara. Lo que estaba planeando en su mente dormida, era simplemente enlazar a su esposa,…no lastimarse. El dolor súbito hizo que se despertara completamente, y plenamente confundido contemplara el espacio solitario a su lado.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Fue sorprendente que haya sido capaz de conectar la esposa perdida con la cuna vacía, al otro lado del futon, a esas horas de la noche. Ahora solo se sentía curioso, y se condujo escaleras abajo, a la cocina, donde supuso que su familia debía estar.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Una figura enhiesta apareció ante sus ojos. A primera vista no parecía nada más que una columna griega en el medio de la cocina, más precisamente frente al hornillo. Tal vez si encendía las luces…p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¿Anna? –llamó. La columna, ahora identificada como la esposa perdida, se dió vuelta para mirarlo, después de estremecerse un poco al oír su nombre. Yoh trató de no estallar en risas. -¿Dormías de pie?p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oh, eres tú. Hana tuvo hambre de pronto. Creo que ya no es suficiente la cantidad de leche que toma –balbuceó, ni siquiera oyendo la última pregunta.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Yoh no insistió en bromear de nuevo; parecía que Hana y una muy cansada Anna eran más importantes que eso.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¿Necesitas ayuda? Dame, puedo cargarlo –abrió sus brazos para recibir al niño, casi arrancándolo de los brazos de su adormecida madre. Momentos antes de encontrarla, parecía que se desvanecería con bebé y todo.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"La rubia agradeció con una simple sonrisa, que hizo sonreír a Yoh en respuesta. p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Una campanilla del cronómetro sonó, y Anna se encargó de retirar la leche que hasta ese momento se entibiaba en el fuego, comprobar la temperatura y verterla en el biberón, mientras Yoh jugueteaba con su hijo y lo sacudía gentilmente de arriba abajo. Hana solo lo miraba cansinamente.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ya está listo –informó Anna, e hizo amague de recibir nuevamente al pequeño, justo cuando Yoh hacía lo mismo, dispuesto a recibir al biberón.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Yo lo haré –dijeron al unísono. –No, yo lo haré –nuevamente hablaron al mismo tiempo.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-No estoy tan cansado como tú –puntualizó el castaño. –Puedes supervisarme –y se dio por vencedor cuando la rubia le hizo entrega del biberón, bufando por lo bajo.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Estar de pie hasta que Hana terminara de alimentarse era una idea incómoda; la pareja se acomodó en un voluminoso sillón de la sala, uno a la par del otro.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-¿Entonces dices que deberíamos aumentar la cantidad de leche? –inquirió el shaman recordando el comentario de Anna, mientras contemplaba a Hana absorto en llenar su estómago. Ella asintió, imitándolo.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Está creciendo muy rápido –fue la observación, antes de que Yoh sintiera un ligero peso en su hombro. La cabeza rubia reposaba allí ahora; de su completamente rendida esposa. Era cierto que no lograban descansar bien últimamente, que los sueños eran constantemente interrumpidos y las horas se habían reducido bastante, pero no se podía esperar más siendo padres de un niño de seis meses.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Pero es una especie de recompensa –contestó el castaño ignorando el hecho de que ya nadie lo escuchaba. –Estos momentos…p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"El pequeño Asakura, prendido al biberón, se agotó cuando apenas quedaron unas gotas en el fondo, e incapaz de sostener el recipiente, éste cayó al suelo. Sin embargo el ruido que hizo al caer fue tan leve que no logró despertar a sus padres,que estaban en "el otro mundo" desde hacía rato. Saciado y confortable en el regazo de su padre, él también quedó dormido.p  
>hr   
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Bueno...eso fue corto! No se si es corto porque lo escribi rapido..o lo hice rapido porque era corto. Prohibido preguntar (?) br br /p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Es probable que este fic sean una serie de shots ^^ hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo porque...me gusta la noche y me gusta la idea de los Asakura en la noche y porque tengo una obseción con los Asakura y la noche. Fin, que tengan buenas noches.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Matta-ne! p  
>p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;" p 


End file.
